This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to 1) characterize functional neural correlates of working memory in left hemisphere focus children as compared to healthy volunteers and 2)characterize the relationship between language and working memory in children with left hemisphere focus epilepsy and healthy volunteers